Memory devices, such as random access memories (RAM), typically receive commands from an external source, such as a memory device controller. Both the memory devices and the memory device controllers are configured to receive and issue the commands in a predetermined order when a controller is attempting to access data stored on the memory device. However, the memory device controllers are often designed with specific page size limitations.
Unfortunately, some types of memory devices are unable to accommodate the large page size associated with some of the memory device controllers. In order to accommodate these types of controllers, the memory device manufactures typically duplicate parts within the memory device itself, resulting in increased costs and size.